The present invention relates in general to power generation devices, and, more in particular, to a winddriven power generation device.
windmills have been known since ancient times. These devices extract power from the wind. Usually, the power is used in driving pumps for irrigation or supplying electrical power in rural areas.
Some large scale wind turbines have been successful. One of these was the Smith-Flutnam wind turbine generator built in Vermont in the early 1940's. This system had a blade span of 175 feet and produced 1.25 megawatts of electricity in a 32 mile per hour wind. The unit was abandoned upon a blade failure in favor of conventional electrical generating plants that were more cost effective at that time. With the increase in energy costs, the attractiveness of wind power has improved.
Recently consideration has been given to using wind power generator to supply electrical energy for sophisticated requirements. A bost of problems, however, attend such an attempt. Wind is incredibly variable. Wind varies from geographical location to geographical location and from season to season. Some areas are blessed with a considerable amount of wind. Others are wind poor. Wind velocities and direction fluctuate broadly in short periods of time. In areas where considerable wind exists. The diurnal changes in wind velocity can vary from almost nothing to a considerable value. A mean wind speed is attendant with frequent gusts and lulls. The wind velocity varies considerably in elevation close to the ground.
The lack of constant wind from a constant direction makes power generation for electrical utility purposes seem difficult. Electrical power for utilities must be of extremely high quality. By way of example, a utility generated power must be held extremely close to 60 cycles per second. If it is not, the power is totally unsatisfactory. This means that in a wind generating system some means must exist to assure constant generator. Synchronous generators can obtain this end, but they must be powered by a system that supplied considerable power for all wind conditions if overall efficiencies are to be opened. The generators cannot be permitted to devote energy either to slowing down the drive or speeding up the drive. The generators motoring the drive system can also place unusual stresses on the roots of the propeller blades.
A considerable problem exists when the wind blows only in gusts. When the wind speed is minimal, typical wind power generating systems will simply shut down rather than cause the wind mill blades to spin at a very slow and inefficient speed. As such, it is desirable to maintain the blades in a spinning motion for as long as possible following a wind gust.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating electrical energy relative to the action of wind.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wind powered generator apparatus which is responsive to the action of wind in an optimal and efficient manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wind powered generator apparatus which utilizes mechanical energy for facilitating the response to wind action.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.